Pokemon: A New Beginning
by Clubfoot
Summary: Tae, fights Tobias, in a Sinnoh League battle, and decides to fight his Home regions gym's
1. The Deciding battle

**Authors Note: I am Using My All-Time best Pokemon(Minus Super Legends for the Main team's**

Announcer: The Sinnoh League Final will start right away, it is Tae versus Tobias Ref: Alright guys I want a good clean battle, Tobias you will lead, battlers ready begin!

Tobias: Alright, Go Darkrai, as soon he releases his Pokemon use Dark Void

Ash looked on to see the final Battle, he wanted to see can this unknown beat a Team of Legendaries. He also wanted to see the rest of Tobias team.

Tae: Alright go Aggron use Stone Edge

Aggron was to slow to dodge the Dark Void attack and fell asleep, but his Stone Edge did hit, for super effective damage.

Tobias: Use Dream Eater, and then follow up with a powerful Ice Beam.

Both of his Attacks for tough damage.

Ref: Aggron is unable to battle, the Winner of Darkrai

Tobias gave a few words to Tae, and Ash looking on from the stands, looked stun at how fast Aggron could get knocked out quickly.

Announcer: What Pokemon will Tae pick next.

Tae: Ha, you might have knocked out Aggron, but that was mearly only my Plan weaken you scrawny Darkrai, I assure you will be no match for the next pokemon go Dustox!

Tobias: A Dustox will stop a Darkrai? Darkrai, Dark Void! Follow up with Dream Eater!

Tae: Now, Dustox before you are hit use Toxic!

Toxic hit to Poison Darkrai, but Dustox was asleep

Tobias: Darkrai! Retur-

Tae: Now, Dustox finish him Sleep Talk, haha nice Sleep Talk turned into Hyper Beam.

Tobias: Darkrai try to counter it, and use Ice Beam.

A big bang happened, and when the dust cleared only one Pokemon stood

Ref: Dustox is unable to Battle the match goes to Darkrai

Ash: Wow, Tae is really getting overwhelmed by Darkrai

Announcer: What Pokemon will he turn to now?

Tae: Raichu Go! Use Thunder on yourself,and then Volt Tackle.

Tobias: Darkrai, Counter with Ice Beam, what?

Ref: Both Pokemon are unable to battle, we have a draw

Announcer: We will have a short intermission here, but we will be back

Tae:3 Pokemon to go, I will lead with defense meaning I have to use Torterra, leaving my two Power Pokemon to go...

Announcer: The battle will resume, now

Ref: Tae, you led this time, Tobias has 5 Pokemon remaining versus only 3 for Tae

Tae: Alright my go, Torterra come out

Tobias: Go, Heatran, ha use overheat

Tae: Dang it, use Earthquake, no Torterra you on fire, try to shake it off, and now Swords Dance, Earthquake, and to make sure follow with Solarbeam.

Tobias: Magma Storm

Tae: NOT AGAIN!

Ref: Torterra Is unable to battle that means the match goes to Heatran

Tobias: Just retire now, and will save you embarrassment.

Tae, gave him a nasty look.

Tae: I won't give up go-go, Charazaird

Ash: So he has a Charazaird to.

Charazaird: RUUUUUUU

Tae: Charazaird use Blast Burn!

Tobias: Heatran Overheat

The two attacks collided together as if the fire, a big smoke cloud came, and both were standing

Tae: Now you use your Overheat

Tobias: Heatran Magma storm

Another smoke cloud appeared, and again both Pokemon stood

Tae: Charazaird, seems as though you won't give in, and now use Final Flame

Tobias: What? That attack doesn't exist

Charazaird surrounded him self in flames, and then exploded them at Heatran

Ref: Heatran is unable to battle, uh? Both Pokemon are unable to battle its a tie.

Announcer: Tae has his Back against the wall

Ash: Tae is probably going with Latios this time, he has to go with him, who else does he have?

Tobias: Go Latios!

Tae: Alright we have been together since I started my journey, and now lead me to victory I choose you! Sceptile. Use Leaf Blade

Ash: What Speed

Tobias: Dodge it, and use Luster Purge

Tae: Quick now finish him, use Dragon Pulse

Tobias: Latios...

Ref: Latios is unable to battle the winner is Sceptile

Tobias: You might have knocked him out, but I still have 3 Pokemon, but which will I pick ah, I know go Lugia, use Aeroblast

Tae: Get close with a quick attack then Thunderpunch until you get tired

Tobias: I hate to do this Tae, but this battle has been dragged on to long for me, finish him Sky Attack

The attack went, and all Sceptile could do was watch. Tae then came up with an Idea.

Tae: Go up, and in mid-air use Leaf Blade!

Ref: Lugia is unable to battle, Sceptile wins.

Tae: Sceptile while he Is changing out, give these people a Sunny Day

Tobias: I still have two Pokemon, granted this next one is not as powerful. But still will knock out Sceptile, go Groudon.

Tae: Sceptile, Solarbeam!

Tobias: You use your Solarbeam, and follow with Overheat!

The attacks collided sending Sceptile flying, while putting Groudon on the ground.

Announcer: And both Pokemon are down, there both down!

Ref: Groudon is unable to battle, Sceptile is unable to battle uh?

Announcer: Sceptile still has fight in him, knocking his fourth pokemon, the final match will be decided Sceptile versus his last Pokemon.

Tobias: Like you, I also saved my first Pokemon, go Mewtwo, use Hail, and now finish Sceptile with Blizzard and combined that with Icebeam and Psychic.

The attacks did lots of damage to Sceptile, but Sceptile fought on.

Tae: Just what I was hoping for Overgrow... Sceptile Focus Punch, and follow that up with Frenzy Plant

Tobias: Use Physic on the attacks, and send them back at him

The attacks hit him at full force mobilizing him

Tae: Sceptile I know you can do it come on, fight

Announcer: What is this? Sceptile is evolving...

Sceptasorus

Ash: Wow, let me check the Pokedex

Pokedex: No data available

Tae: Sceptasorus Use Grass Beam

To Be Continued...


	2. Home is Where the Start is

**Authors Note: I forgot about two Pokemon from my team, Heracross, and Breeloom. Sorry about evolving Sceptile it explains why he goes to the next region without further ado, also I haven't Played Gen 5**

**...**Ref: Mewtwo is unable to battle, and the battle will go to...what! Sceptasarus is unable to battle we have a tie in the battle.

Announcer: A tie! And the championship battle we will now have a word from the President of the Sinnoh League

President: Due to extensive damage to our stadium here today, and exactly one year we will hold a 6 on 6 rematch

Tae and Tobias walked up to each other, and shook hands.

Tae: One year from today, I will have the upper hand, as I will use my best Pokemon, yeah hear me 2 of those Pokemon weren't in my top 6, I had to give you hope

Tobias: Whatever you say

With that Tae was on a boat back home to Gulf Region, wich when he left 6 years ago, was being ravaged by a deadly hurricane, hopefully they recovered

A couple of days later...

Tae: Umm.. Everything has changed since I left, I remember, and now though My journey ends In my home region,

***Flashback* **

It all started in Hoenn, then I headed to Kanto, and then headed to the Johto region, and went to Sinnoh

He went over to the Professor

Prof Rose: I watched that battle Tae, and truthfully you should have won, why didn't you use Rayquaza?

Tae: Get real, he would wipe the floor with Tobias, him and Latios. Help me out here, I am starting a new journey, before the big rematch, quick training if you may call it that. So out of all my Pokemon which one needs the most training, but the Least if you know what I mean

Prof Rose: I know what you mean, but how about this, while you were gone, one of your Pokemon laid, an egg, this could be of some use, and here is your Pokemon, I think he could help quite a bit

Tae: Thanks Professor, tell my Mom I said hey.

And with that Tae was off

Tae: Pokeball go

Tysploshion!

Tae: Wow nice choice Professor.

Tae headed off into route one from his hometown, off New Erickson, then something caught his eye in the bushes,

Stranger: Hey you lets battle

Tae: Do you know who I am?

Stranger: No, but you are about to know who I am, go, Flarefly

Tae: Alright, Tysplosion use Blast burn

Stranger: Flarefly, dod-

Tae: Told you, now scram kid

Stranger: This isn't over, see you in the league

Tae: Right... now let me catch some Pokemon

Tysplosion to your left

Pokedex: Hawkeye:The angry Bird, Hawkeye Have a tendency to attack without warning.

Tae: Splosion use Flamethrower, umm that is weird it was awfully weak, now Pokeball go

The Pokeball wiggled from right to left a few times, before finally giving the final click sound

Tae: Nice, this could be of use to me.

Tae: Let me check my map to see, nice after all this walking the next gym is only a town over, going to have to challenge it, but go to wait for this egg to hatch, I think its hatching right now, urghh that was just the wind, but I wonder what kind of Pokemon they use, hope its not rock or I will be in for a surprise.


	3. Rock On

Authors Note- I forgot the Disclaimer from previous Chapter's but here it is, more detail coming, also the Start city was based of New Orleans, and the Hurricane I referred to was Katrina

Disclaimer-I don't own Pokemon, or any contents

Tae: Wow, I made it already, to I already made it to Ocean Parks, let me go find this gym

Tae walked for a bit, until he found the gym, he knocked on the door to see if anyone was there, to his surprise there was

Tae: I challenge this gym

Gym Leader: Battles in my gym are 3 on 3, you ready

Tae: I only, have two Pokemon could you give me a day or two

And, with that Tae walked out of the Gym hoping his egg would hatch, he then thought it was time to get some training in, with Hawkeye

Tae: Hawkeye go!

The black Pokemon appeared, and let a big Hawkeye

Tae: So what attacks do you know

Hawkeye showed him, Ariel Ace, Protect, and Steel Wing

He trained him for about an hour, when his egg started to glow a bright white

Tae: This it the moment of truthfully

The egg hatched, and what Pokemon was inside? Pichu

Tae: An electric mouse, now let me finally go challenge the gym, I will lead off with Splosion to try to make quick work of the Leader.

Leader: So your back? My name is Tia, I specialize in the use of Rock types, beware my power

Ref: Only the challenge may switch out his Pokemon, begin

Tia: Alright go Geodude

Tae: Splosion go!

Tysplosion: Splosion!

Tae: Alright use Eruption!

Tia: Geodude, Rollout!

Tae: Dodge, it and use Flamethrower

Tia: Expected, now Rollout once more

Tae: Quick, Splosion return, I am going need you later

Tae let out a smirk he knew he couldn't let his best Pokemon get knocked out

Tae: Alright, Pichu go!

Tia: He is so cute!

Tae: Pichu Tackle!

Tia: I can't attack it!

She didn't have to he tackled the rock so hard he knocked himself out of the battle, and know he had two Pokemon remaining

Tae: Pichu return, we are going to have fix that, and now go Splosion used Fire Blast

Ref: Geodude is unable to battle Tysplosion wins

Tia: You beat him, but what about Marill

Tae: I thought this was a Rock Gym

Tia: It is, but you have to counter your weakness, Marill Water Gun

Tae: Dodge it, and use Focus Punch

Tia: Marill no!

Ref: Marill is unable to battle Tysplosion wins

Tia: You might have beaten him, but you won't stop my Termix, come out, and use dig

Tae: What? Tysplosion watch out the giant Termix, could be anywhere

Tae: Under you, no, Tysplosion

Ref: Tysplosion is now unable

Tae: You know, your kind of cute, but that want stop me from winning, go Hawkeye, know use Aerial Ace

Tia: Dodge it Termix with dig

Tae: Didn't see that coming, Hawkeye follow it in the Hole

Tia: Your so, stupid now use Rock Throw

Tae: Come out the hole, and use Protect

Tia, we can finish jump over him, and use Slam

Tae: Hawkeye you jump in the air

Hawkeye jumped up in the air, while Termix was falling down, and thing began glowing, and spread his wing, and slammed into Termix, with full force

Tia: Was that Downburst?

Ref: Termix is unable the winner is Tae

Tia walked over, and gave him the badge

Tia: In beating the Ocean Parks gym I present to you the Gravel Badge., also I always wanted to be on a journey, could I possibly go with you...

Tae: Sure, but I leave out in the morning be ready

Tia began to blush, as the sun set in distant Tae had only 7 badges to go.


	4. Update

Update: Not a Chapter, but I need to come up with some Gym Leaders fill out this from we have seven spots open

Name:

Age

Type:

Battle Style(Defense, Offense, etc.)


End file.
